At The Beginning
by McRaider
Summary: They didn't just arrive on Antartica, she had to go out there and search for her people. Complete


At The Beginning  
McRaider  
Summary: She spent months choosing people for this mission, even more she spent months finding the brightest, the strongest, and the best from every area, also the bravest.  
Author's Note: This is not part of the series I am currently working on, this is a story that I wrote for the heck of it, because the idea intrigued me. Now please no flaming and I apologize if some of the locations and information are incorrect, I went by the first two scripts as well as Stargate History.

* * *

She sighed as she sat in her office surrounded by mounds and mounds of files, Samantha Carter, a Lieutenant Colonel now, was also helping her.

"The first thing I need is a scientist, I'm just there to do the political part of the job," Elizabeth said. Sam looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"I should get going, Jack wanted to see us in his office. Listen Elizabeth, just do your best, go with your guts, but I'm warning you. If you decide you want to take McKay…he's a bit…well he's a lot rude," she said grinning. Elizabeth nodded a thanks and quickly looked back down at her work.

"Doctor Rodney McKay, astrophysicist, expert in the Stargate…so smart and yet he's probably such an ass," she muttered to herself.

"Doctor McKay, you have a visitor," the younger man called. Rodney didn't even look up from his desk.

"Send him in," he murmured.

"It's a she sir…"

"Whatever!" he growled. Nodding the younger man allowed the dark haired woman into the office. Elizabeth stood in front of Rodney, waiting for him to say something, or at least raise his head to look at her. She took the moment to asses the man she was about to ask for help. He was a little overweight, probably from sitting behind the desk all the time, he was probably about 5'9 or a little taller, he had brown hair and she had yet to see his eyes.

"Doctor Rodney McKay?" She needn't ask, he didn't even look at her, his face still on the paper on the desk before him.

"He's busy, leave a message and perhaps he'll pretend to give a damn later," he replied sarcastically.

She could see he was just as arrogant as Samantha had suggested.

"My name is Doctor Elizabeth Weir…"

"You're thirty-nine, you have a bachelors in science, a master's degree in physics, chemistry and Political Science. You're single, seeing someone currently however, and you were placed in charge of the Ancient Outpost, you were in charge of the Stargate Program temporarily before Colonel Jack became Brigadier General O'Neill…yes Doctor, I know all about you, now what do you want?" She felt her anger rising to the surface, taking a deep breath she looked at him.

"You are currently, aside from Lieutenant Colonel Carter the only other person who is well educated in the Stargate Program." He looked up at her and smirked.

"Her theories are all wrong," he stated matter-of-factly with arrogance lacing his voice.

"Nonetheless Doctor, I am in need of your…expertise. Now this isn't going to be a simple miss…"

"Look doctor save your explanations of possible death and destruction, I've heard them all and none sound as appealing as the one before."

"You would be the head of the..." once again he interrupted her.

"I would be answering to you," he looked up at her and paused, smiling, "fine you have me." She was stunned, surprised to say the least.

"Um…"

"Under one condition, I have complete access to all ancient technology," he stated.

"You are…"

"Arrogant…selfish…rude? Yes well I'm also a genius, and the only one that knows what you need."

"Fine, we meet in…"

"Antarctica in four days, no worries Doc, I'll be there with bells on, you just make sure you are," with that he looked back down at the papers, "I'm sorry doctor Weir was it? I have a lot to get done in a week. Did you need anything else?" She just stared at him, her face turning red in anger and frustration. With that she turned around and walked out.

"Doctor Carson Beckett, studied abroad for two years in rare disease," she read out loud continuing to look through his file, sighing she looked at the hundreds of others…

"I hear he's one of the best," stated Daniel as he walked into her lab. She looked into his eyes and sighed.

"How am I supposed to do this Daniel, I'm asking these people to die with me," she replied.

"No, you're asking them to risk everything with you. For the good of their country might I add," he commented.

"I spoke to Jack about you coming…"

"He told me…I want to come Dr. Weir, it would be the chance of a life time," he said gently.

"Indeed it would and we would have been honored to have you, although I'm sure you would have murdered Rodney by the time we got there." Daniel smiled.

"Elizabeth, these people are smart, and you are choosing the best of the best, give them the chance to say yes or no. And don't worry most of these people are nothing like Rodney."

"Thank you Dr. Jackson," with another smile he headed out of her lab.

Taking a look at the small Scottish Clinic she walked inside. A very handsome young man crouched beside a young girl in a wheelchair. Smiling he placed a hand on the girl's arm.

"Now you listen to your momma lass, she knows best," he said grinning. The girl nodded and with that her mother wheeled her out of the clinic.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Doctor Carson Beckett," the blue eyes man with short brown hair smiled at her.

"Well ya found him, and you are?" his Scottish accents thick, as he shook her hand.

"Dr. Elizabeth Weir, head of the Atlantis Project…is there someone we could talk privately?"

"Of course," he led her back into his office. She grinned as she saw pictures of hundreds of children covering two of the four walls. He smiled at her reaction, "they're some of my best patients. Would you like some coffee doctor?"

"Ah, no thank you," she replied.

Nodding he rounded his desk and offered the chair opposite of him, "please have a seat. Now what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I work for the Air Force, and what I'm about to tell you can only be considered classified so it is not to leave this room," he nodded and she continued, "in the 1940s a large metallic device was found in Egypt, this device was found and moved to America. In 1945 the first person traveled through it. Nine years ago a woman named Katherine Langford with the help of a Doctor Daniel Jackson opened the gate and the first team went through. Since a year later, twelve teams of four to six people having been going through this gate for eight years. To simplify the explanation, the device transfers all matter from one end to another through a wormhole. This wormhole leads to another planet thousands of light years away from here. The planet that the teams' travel to are based on coordinates we put into a database from our first mission. This is probably the best kept secret in the world, about a month ago another device was found. It was left by our allies the ancients thousands of years ago. Based on all of this information, there is a possible chance we could travel to another world millions of light years away."

She paused allowing it all to sink in. The man said nothing but looked at her, nodding he sighed, "and you need me?"

"I'll be blunt with you doctor, we are looking fora few hundred men and women who are willing to volunteer for this mission. We're looking for the best of each person in their field. There is a chance we may never come back, but it may benefit our planet in the long run."

"Wow, that was blunt. I would appreciate a little time to get the chance and tellmy familyat least…tellmyparentsthat I won't be around anymore."

"You can't tellthem anything of what I just said."

"I understand and I will not. I will simply tell my mother I have a new job with the government of America that requires me to be gone for an unknown amount of time."

"Then I hope to see you Antarctica soon." He nodded and watched her leave. Sighing he turned towards the window, taking a moment to think about what he had just agreed to. He had just given his life away to uncertain death. That he knew, he just prayed it would do his world some good.

"Lieutenant Aiden Ford and Colonel Marshall Sumner," she whispered.

"They're two of the finest, well, Ford's a tad green, but he'll learn a lot from Sumner," Weir looked up and smiled at General O'Neill.

"How's running the biggest secret in the world?"

"Oh wonderful, and how's the mission?"

"Great, we've got eighty people signed up, only a few more to go," she stated.

"Excellent, excellent."

"Dr. McKay is getting frustrated; we haven't found anyone able to instantly control the ancient technology, although some can do it with practice."

"Yes well very few people have my luck, listen Elizabeth; Sumner is a tough son of a bitch, but he's one of the finest, and he'd be honored to go on a mission like this one."

"I'd be honored to have him," she stated, "and Ford too."

"Yeah, about Ford, he's a little hesitant in trusting commands," she nodded.

"So is nearly everyone else, send them to McKay," she said smiling.

"Will do, and just for the record you're doing a fine job."

"What about this Doctor Kavanagh?" She asked.

"Oh…have fun with that," with a grin he headed outside.

He stood over a microscope, long hair and thin body, he was probably a jerk too with her luck.

"Doctor Kavanagh?"

"What?" The man's annoying voice came.

"I'm Doctor Elizabeth Weir."

"Congratulations, what can I do for you?"

"A moment of your time would be lovely," she replied sarcastically. He looked up.

"You've got five minutes," he stated.

"We need you, your country needs you." She quickly ran through the usual explanation.

"Wait, I'll be working with Doctor Rodney McKay?"

"That would be correct."

"Wonderful," he murmured.

"He's the…"

"Oh don't give me that story of crap, the man is an arrogant idiot," he replied. She couldn't help but think so was this man. In fact she was starting to like McKay more than this slimeball.

"Will you help us?"

"Yes, if nothing more than to prove that man wrong."

She looked out the helicopter as she rode beside Daniel Jackson, he looked at her, "Nervous?" He asked loudly.

"I can't help but worry about what the future holds," she replied.

"We wonder that everyday. You'll be fine, it's just a step for man…and woman kind."

"I must admit Daniel, we'll miss having you," she stated. He smiled.

"I'll miss the chance…but honestly I'd miss earth, Jack, Sam and Teal'c way too much. We just got each other back, I don't we're ready to say goodbye yet."

"These are very different people I worry how they'll get along," she spoke.

"Diversity sometimes makes the best of friends," he replied.

"Yeah you tell them that," she whispered pointing over where McKay and Kavanagh were yelling at one another.

"Good luck Doctor," she smiled and nodded.

"Stubborn son of a bitch!" bit Kavanagh as he walked away from McKay. Rodney turned and smiled as he saw Daniel and Elizabeth.

"Dr. McKay, lovely to see you again," lied Daniel. He respected the man's brains but couldn't stand his arrogance.

"Dr. Jackson, how's life?"

"Almost as good as Ascension," he replied sarcastically.

"Kavanagh seems to think I'm too chicken to sit in the ancient chair."

"And are you?" Daniel asked.

"Are you kidding, I've sat down in that thing twice already, won't gimme a damn inch," he mumbled sadly. Elizabeth covered her mouth to hide the grin.

"Well some people got it, and some don't," joked Daniel, "Elizabeth I'm going to the lab."

"Right, thanks again Daniel."

"I'm going to go try and get Dr. Beckett to sit down in the chair again, later doc," with that he moved away. Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. She smiled and realized that while some of her people had a hot head, they were definitely the right people to choose for this job.

The End


End file.
